


Thasmin 30 Day Challenge

by WhoBarkerDwarfer2



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angry Thirteenth Doctor, Baking, Dancing, Emotional, F/F, Ice Skating, Judoon - Freeform, Milkshakes, POV Harry Potter, Picnic, Post-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, Selfies, Super Mario - Freeform, Tears, Twister - Freeform, Water Guns, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, movies - Freeform, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoBarkerDwarfer2/pseuds/WhoBarkerDwarfer2
Summary: This is my 30 Day Challenge with ThasminSTARTED: 9th June 2020COMPLETED; 8th July 2020
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. A Selfie Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fam are on Kinstarno rainbathing and Yaz wants to talk to the Doctor but she ends up being distracted with a Selfie opportunity.

**_A Selfie Together_ **

Rainbathing of the Upward Tropics of Kinstarno with my three friends. Rainbathing is opposite to sunbauthing as instead of laying in the sun, we were laying in the raiI feel refreshed after the whole spider incident. I was in a lovely bikini whilst the boys were in their trunks. I remember telling my mum that I would talk to her about the Doctor but I don’t know if I can. One thing that puzzled me as she asked if I was dating the Doctor then Ryan. I was shocked and wasn’t like that pleased. 

I turned to right face Ryan and he smiled at me

“Alright Yaz,” he asked me.

“Fine,” I said kindly, “ Graham is eating next to me.”

On my left hand side was Graham who eating something native to Kinstarno.

Going back to what I thinking about. I remembered telling the Docotr, “You’re like the best person I have ever met.” I knew it meant something. Do I fancy the Doctor. I needed to see the Doctor and speak to her.

“Whee’s the Doctor,“ I asked the boys.

“The Doc’s over there Yaz,” said Graham.

I nodded, thanked Graham and instantly got up to find the Doctor.

The Docotr was mesmerised with the sights of Kinstarno. She looked wet from all the rain but unlike us, she was still in her normal clothes bit without her blue coat. She has a liking to it and wants to keep it safe. She didn’t even notice me walking over to her.

“Doctor?”

The Doctor turned around and noticed me.

“YAZ! Are you OK?”

I thought for a minute. I am not sure if I wanted to chat to the Doctor about personal feelings or something else.

“I am fine,” I said as i broke my train of thoughts. I decided it was too soon. Suddenly I had a better idea. I got my phone out.

“Want to take a selfie Doctor,” I asked.

“BRILLIANT IDEA YAZ! 10 POINTS!”

I felt pleased with began me awarding points and I gave little chuckle.

I got my phone out and found the camera.

“What pose do you want to do?”

“BIG SMILES!”

‘OK!”

We both posed with big smiled under the tree. Once the flash went we looked at our selfie.

“Can we do more Yaz? I like this!”

I nodded and we did more selfies. My favourite was our funny faces but the Doctor love the smiley ones. Every photo had me and the Doctor covered in water.

After a few minutes, we stopped but we both enjoyed ourselves.”

Thanks Yaz,” the Doctor told me, “That was fun.

“It’s ok,” I replied back, “I enjoyed it.”

We started at each other until the Doctor broke our silence.

“Race you back to the boys.”

I obliged and we ran back. I won but it’s the taking part that counts. I enjoyed the visit but I want to know if I fancy the Doctor. I will find out if I do one day but not now. It’s too early.


	2. Sharing A Milkshake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their own, the Doctor and Yaz visit Dotty, a 50’s inspired planet and share a milkshake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hoping to increase the romance throughout the challenge BUT ITS GOING TO BE WORTH IT!

Me and Yaz were having some time to ourselves. The boys were asleep and I said to Yaz,

“Fancy a grl’s trip out.”

Yaz told me, “Yes!”

I piloted the TARDIS with difficult to alien diner on a planet called Dotty. Dotty was as they called it a 50’s inspired planet and colonised with many races.

Me and Yaz discerned new 50’s outfits and met and chatted with the natives. They told us about the naming and colonisation of Dotty.

Later I suggested a trip to the Diner which Yaz agreed.

We walked and were awe with the design of the diner.

“I like it,” said Yaz

I beamed back.

“Let’s go in,” I said.

We sat down at a two seater area.

“Thisis good for a 50’s styled planet,” Yaz told me, “Loads of customers and residents. I would settle here.”

“It does sound great,” I replied.

We viewed the menu with interest. There was burgers and fries and steak but they were tooo expensive or us but one thing I found that we could afford was a milkshake that could be drunk by two people.

“Yasmin Khan,” I asked Yaz, “Would you like to share a milkshake it’s me.”

OK,” she said, “We can afford it and it’s enough for both of us.”

I smiled and ordered for us.

“A mega strawberry milkshake for us to share please,” I asked the waitress.

“OK,” she said, “Coming right up?”

We thanked the waitress a she left.

The mega strawberry milkshake was delicious. The magical thing wa that me an Yaz stared at each other. The funny ting is that it felt like we both love each other.

“Love it Doctor,” said Yaz.

“Me too,” I replied before suddenly,”But I love something more than that.”

“WHO?”

“You!”

“Me!”

Then we had a awkward pause.

I could suddenly see that maybe Yaz likes me too. Maybe she displayed er emotions back on Kinstarno. She wanted to say but couldn’t.

“Listen Yaz hhhhhhhhhhm,” I started but, “Maybe later!“

“OK,” said Yaz in her understanding nature. Loveable, dependable, Yaz. Just what the Doctor ordered.

We payed for our milkshakes then walked back to the TADIS. We chatted more about the planet as we did before then we entered the TARDIS. I got ready take off and Yaz decided to go to bed.

“Thanks Doctor for sharing the milkshake,” she replied.

“Pleasure,” I replied back with a smile and saw Yaz head to her rooms.

I thought about how beautiful she looked and maybe that we both fancied each other. I knew one day, we would reveal out true feelings but I had a bit of doubt. Suddenly I shrugged i off and pulled the lever to had of back into space. Where next, who knows?


	3. Grumpy Morning Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is in a MARDY MOOD! It’s time for an off duty PC Khan to solve this case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is angry 13! Hope you enjoy it!

I got up early and got ready which included wearingmy usual black leather jacket. I left the my room and walked to the console room. When I got there, I heard the Doctor’s angry voice then noticing Graham’s and Ryan rushing over to me.

“Its the Doc,” Graham told me, ‘She’s in a mardy mood.”

“Yeah,” Ryan replied, “She had a go at me.”

Theyn I saw her at the console, grumpy and moody in the morning.

“Don’t worry son,” Graham told him, “You didn’t do anything wrong. She must be having a own moment. You know.”

“RIGHT BOYS,” I snapped, “I deal with this. I am PC Khan after all!”

“Yes Officer!”

“Don’t get sarcastic with me,” I said snappily, “You do something different, I deal with the troublemaker.”

The boys left and winked at me whilst I worked out how to sort the grumpy Doctor.

The Doctor was pulling faces and very mad. I walked towards her.

“Doctor?”

She turned and notice Yaz and turned angry.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHAT?”

“Everything OK?”

“No I’m Not!”

“Are we having another Mardy mood?”

She got caught out on this one. She thought and stared at me intensely.

I decide to risk it and ask, “Is this Master related?”

“How do you know?”

“You mentioned it weeks ago you’re still looking for him?Business?”

“Could be Yaz,” she admitted.

“Maybe you’re mad as you got up on the wrong side of bed.

“I didn’t bit I hardly sleep Yaz.”

“You don’t!l”

“No! But now I am in a rage.

I knew I need to sort her out and fast. I am dependant Yaz.

“Would you like cheering up ? We can do something calm and relaxing together,” I suggested, “That would be distracting for you?”

She thought then beamed back at me.

“Ok Yaz,” she replied, “Thank You!”

“No problem!”

So I led her to the bedroom so we could do somethinggirly.


	4. Picknicking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fam going on a picnic where the Doctor and Yaz share a moment.

Me and the Fam had decide to go fo a picnic after leaving out new friends, Gabriella, Adam and Jake to go on their own adventures and as Graham had named the new trio Three Idiots Roaming. I sent Graham and Yaz to prepare the food whilst me and Ryan found a suitable place to have out picnic. We found a picnic planet.

“Me and Yaz have got the food.”

Graham and Yaz returned with a basket of food.

“We are going to a picnic planet!”

“It looks like your thing Graham,” Ryan said whilst laughing.

Graham who thought about his food told me, “I am hungry bow thinking about it.”

I laughed at him.

“Soon!”

It was a beautiful sight of a planet. Yaz loved the sight and Ryan agreed whilst Graham was so hungry he lost interest in the sights.

“Graham,” said Ryan in a huff.

“WHAT?”

I didn’t understand it as I don’t understand my friends emotions but I could see they were easily annoyed with Graham but we easily put with it.

After we had eaten loads of food and finished with some amazing cakes, Graham had one of his famous naps whilst Ryan had a look around and I stayed with Yaz who was happy to have some quality time.

“Want to share a drink Doctor?”

“I would love to.”

Yaz got two tumblers out and poured half of orange juice into mine then the other half into hers then we clicked glasses and drank it.

I asked, “Are you ok Yaz?”

“Yeah!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah!”

I was like a bit worried but she stared romantically at me then winked at me. I took it as a sign of flirting. I felt we were both hiding our feelings but when would let them out? Time will tell!


	5. Baking Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz bakes a cake with the Doctor and things get more intimate!

I was exploring the TARDIS and seeing all these rooms that I wouldn’t see in a normal house. I remember when we were getting ready for Barton’ party seeing the karaoke bus which we recently had a mini party on and all sang badly to songs and the jacuzzias well which was good.

I saw the kitchen door opened and saw the Doctor looking for ingredients and then I noticed he spotted me.

“Yaz,” she shouted, “Want to bale a cake with me.?”

“I would love to,” I saidid happily and went to wash my hands straight away.

We both did different jobs, I cracked the eggs and mixed it with butter and sugar whilst the Doctor weighed, sieved the flour. Then, I pored the mixture into the flour whilst the Doctor mixed it all together. The Doctor found two trays whilst I poured the cake mixture into the bowl and placed into he button for less than an hour.

“Doctor,” I said, “i a just fong to say that I really like you. I really do.”

The Doctor was surprised and asked,“Really Yaz? You really like me?”

I nodded and saw her face turn into a big smile.

Half an hour later, the Doctor got thecakes out of the oven and w elect them cool for 10 minutes

How do you want to ice the cake Yaz,” the Doctor asked me

“I don’t know Doctor,” is aid then. Started at each for a moment. I felt intimate but then i was distracted by the cake then I snapped ot.

“I have an idea,” I replied the Doctor, “I’ll do the icing and you do the buttercream.”

“Brilliant Yaz,” she replied, “Let’s get a shift on.

I meant made some dark blue icing with some coloured Of ant wwhilst the Doco made some butter cream then spread the buttercream on to one cakeand jam onto the other cake and out them on top of each other. I finished it off with icing and added fondant version of me and the fam together.

Once t was finished, me and th Doctor admired our handiwork.

“It looks good and smells good,”

“It feels more good that you helped Yaz?”

“Really?”

“Yeah?”

They stared at each other again.

“Let’s show our masterpiece to Ryan and Graham,” interrupted the Doctor.

“Sounds like a good plan,” I said.

We left the kitchen to fid the boys and enjoy our cake with the boys.


	6. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirteen has a surprise for Yaz but things end up more magical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First kiss will be released at a later date!

“Ta da Yaz,” I said to Yaz who was holding my hand and now opened her eyes.

“You didn’t Doctor?”

“OH YEAH!”

I brought Yaz to a ice skating rink in Winter Wonderland in Hyde Park. She requested me a challenge to taker her once skating. I managed to do that but sticking with Earth in the present day.

“Come on Yaz,” I said, Let’s SKAAAAAAAAATE!

Yaz and I held on forthe majority of the time on the ice. Yaz looked so beautiful. Things were getting good for us but I had a feeling if someone magical was going to happen here, it actually did.

“Yaz,” I said grabbing her free hand, “I don’t know how to say this but I love you!”

Yaz gasped in awe. She felt so happy.

“I love you too Doctor!”

It felt like a happy moment and then a spark happened. Yaz kissed me on the lips. I struggled with stuff but then I don’t get what came over me and I kissed her back. It felt like we both got something we were holding back out and we weren’t hiding back. I remembered out first kiss a while ago but that is SPOILERS for now.

“Shall we do a few more laps then go back,” I asked Yaz.

“I would love to, she replied.

We skated together in happiness before heading back to the TARDIS. Yaz was tired when we got back so without any warning I took her to my bedroom and the rest as I would say...

SPOILERS...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is a magical wedding! Hope you enjoy it!


	7. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirteen and Yaz get MARRIED!

I can’t believe what has just happened. Me and the Doctor are now married.

It makes me happyto have my family at the wedding and we also invited Adam, Gabriela and Jake as well and Jack as well. We wanted it to be a quiet one so we had it at a registry office.

I remember the moment I first saw the Doctor in her fancy clothes and I was in her nice white dress which really looked good. My dad gave me away and what made it special was that Nani Umbreen could come and if felt more special. Me and the Doctor both had our vows but I added a bit of traditional stuff to make it more special. When we pronounced wife and wife, we kissed and if felt good.

Our reception was cute and we got to a speech each and Jack and Dad did one as Best Man and Father of the Bride. Jack’s speech was funny but it kind of angered my parents but my dad’s and the Doctors was more emotional. Then it was my turn...

“I never forget the day my life changed on that train and when i met the women of my. Dreams. I thought she was a legend and gave me the wonders but it was much more than it. I once said she was the best person I ever met and now i can definitely confirm it 100%. I wanted to be like her and now I can. I hope we see more wonders as a married couple. But I am. Honoured and proud to have met you Doctor.”

She was in happy ears.

We then raised a glass to the Doctor which was magical as they did it for me.

The first dance was the highlight and I saw my mum crying and being comforted by Nani. It felt nice to dance in the arms of the one I loved to a beautiful piece of music. After that, the party really got started an the entertainment was amazing. Three Idiots Roaming attempted a rap, Jack attempted to recreate the dances he first did when he first met the jacket as she recalled being in a Leather Jacket and Nani sang an old song from her childhood which once again got everyone to tears.

Once the party ended, we said goodbye to everyone and left in the TARDIS for our honeymoon. Once inside, the Doctor took me to the bedroom.

“This is our honeymoon,” she said.

“You mean in the TARDIS?”

“Yes, I have the rooms we need.”

I smiled in an awe.

“I love you Doctor!

“I love you Yasmin Khan.

We kissed instantly and it felt like a movie then...

“Would you love to get into bed Mrs Doctor?”

“I would love to Mrs Khan!”

I led her into bed and things got better.


	8. Building an IKEA Cabinet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naija wants a new cupboard built but her husband is busy. LUCKILY, Yaz calls the help and things get crazy!

“Where is this from,” I said to Yaz.

“IKEA,” Yaz told me, “Its’s a shop that does DIY STUFF!”

Yaz had invited me to help her construct a cupboard for her mum after her dad was too busy to DO IT. 

She said to us, “Please can you have it done before I get back. Saves your dad from doing it later and we do’t have more space.”

We said yes and got started straight away.

“Is there instructions,” I asked.

“I have them here,” she said holding a leaflet with the IKEA logo.

Our first job was to look through the pieces from wood to nails and looked at the instruction. It was quite simple to construct and I was intrigued at how it was done.

Yaz placed the pieces in order then I helped her construct by screwing the nails which went well until minutes. later, me and Yaz were arguing about one piece.

“What are you doing,” asked Yaz, “That’s not he right piece.

“Yes it is!”

No it’s not.

5 minutes later we stopped arguing .

Halfway through, we had a tea break and discussed our progress.

“It’s looking good,” i said, “Let’s hope the rest is as straightforward.

“Maybe but we will see,” Yaz replied.

Hors later after mistakes and bickering, we finally completed Naija’s new cupboard. We tested the shelves with one book at a tome to ensure it was safe,before filling I completely with books.

“Just in time,” Yaz said and saw Naija come in, “HI MUM!”

Hi love,” Naija said, “Doctor thanks for helping.

“Hi Naija,” I said, “No problem, here it is.”

Naija inspected it.

“We tested it and it works Mum,” Yaz said.

Naija looked at Yaz and me.

“Well done and Thank you.”

Me and Yaz stared at each other smiling.

Naija was curious but I can tell that she was starting to feel that Yaz was in love with me. I could ay that Yaz was in love with me too


	9. Under an Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz needs a hero to get her out of the rain!

It was raining in Sheffield and I was getting wet. It just started airing out of nowhere. I need to to get inside and wait out before I walked home.

“YAZ, I’M OVER HERE!”

I heard the Doctor’s voice then I saw her under a umbrella. She waved at me.

‘“Need some cover?”

I ran over to her and took her arm.

I said, “It does look beautiful out there.”

“Not as beautiful are you Yaz,” she added.

I looked back and blushed.

“Thank you!”

“Home or TARDIS?”

“Can we do both?”

“OK?”

She then led me back home.


	10. 1950’s Version Of Thasmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would the 50’s be like for Thirteen and Yaz!

It was a good day in 1950’s America. Me and Yaz were sat t in a American diner. There were loads of people on their own sta down at the bar whilst couples or groups were sat together at tables. No one seem to notice us at our table except the waitress that was serving us. 

Me and Yaz were having lunch together.

“How are your fries Yaz?”

”Good, what about your burgers Doctor?”

“Brilliant!”

This diner produced the best burgers I have ever tasted in my life.

The diner brought back memories from a night ago. Me and Yaz attended a party and danced the night away. Yaz looked beautiful in her red dress last night and i was in a white shirt and black suspenders and trousers. It was magical!

Now it was back to a lively diner with people chatting rather than dancing. I liked the party but to sit down without people noticing you. We felt great being together but we knew couples like us could easily be discriminated so we didn’t kiss or be romantic in public view.

After lunch, Yaz sugared we get our Cadillac and go for a drive.

“What a nice day for a drive, Yaz said as were leaving town

“The sights are gorgeous,” I said before going into a whisper, “Not as gorgeous as you!”

“Thank you!”

“You’re welcome!”


	11. Silly Snapchat Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SNAPCHAT TIME!

“That one is a good filter”

“No, it doesn’t look right.”

Me and the Doctor were taking Snapchat photos but as we wee wanting to use the filters, we seem to be at crossroads.

“I love this one,” she says to me.

“Too Dark Doctor!”

“What about this one?

We kept bickering until we saw a filter we liked!

“A rainbow,” we both said in sync, “Let’s use this one!”

We took a few photo from fun hearts gestures with to a funny kiss to a hug with a silly smile. It was a good time on Snapchat & we shared the hug photo which could translate to anything. It was a good pick as apparently, it got a lot of love.

My sister Sonya sent a message saying, “Lovers xxx!”

The rest were positive reactions but the Doctor claimed it was, “A brilliant success!”


	12. Ballroom Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night of romance and dancing

I was waiting for Yaz in the console room. Things had been getting romantic and after our trip tp Hyde Park, i thought i needed to up the ante in trips. So I told her to find the most beautiful dress she could find then meet me back here. I also made the effort in wearing the Tuxedo from Barton’s Party. I felt good looking and dashing.

Suddenly, I saw Yaz merge in the silver dress she wore for thatparty where we danced at last time.

“Throwback?”

“Yes Yaz!”

“Both of us looking good!”

I offered my arm and Yaz took it as I led her to our destination.

“You said you wanted to go dancing again,” I said before opening the doors, “I welcome you to one of the universe’s biggest ballrooms.”

“WOW,” said Yaz.

“That’s right,” I said.

Without hesitation, I took Yaz to the dancefloor and we got ourselves in to hold and I lead around the floor. When I was dancing, I could see Yaz beaming at me and we spun around a lot and finished with a clean dip which felt like a stuck landing in gymnastics.

We dance for an hour through different styles before undignified with us swaying and it felt magical.

“I have loved tonight,” Yaz replied.

“It felt magical being with you,” I replied.

We kissed for a few minutes before we stopped and I took Yaz’s hand and led her back to the TARDIS.


	13. Lazy Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz wants tp get un on a Sunday morning but the Doctor wants a line in.

It was a Sunday Morning and me and the Doctor were in bed.I was ready to get up but a hand grabbed hold of mine.

“No,” the Docotr told me, ‘Let’s stay in bed.”

“Why,” I said.”

“I feel comfy Yaz.”

I gave in and lied back and turned to the Doctor.

“You’re right Doctor,” I said, “I’s comfy.

“Yeah”

We got closer then we kissed romantically. It was a beautiful kiss.

We kissed for ages then I made the Doctor breakfast.

“This is delicious Yasmin Khan,” she replied, “You have Taste!”

I laughed and joined the Doctor as we were down, eating breakfast for a bit.

“Should we get back in bed,” I asked.

“Good idea,” she replied.

So we went back to bed.


	14. Princess and Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Yaz pretend to be a Princess and Knight but what happens when your friend wants to swap roles?

**Day 1**

I was facing this crazy knight. He was like a joke because he felt like one of those renactors at a recreation day that my favourite species take part in. Him and me were duelling to see who win the hand of a fair maiden, which was Yaz.

I saw Yaz stare out at me waving in her beautiful purple medieval dress. Me on the other hand, I was in knight armour and I have worn it before. I remember when I pretended o be this Robot Knight in the Middle Ages to buy my old friend Sarah some time to lace the knights soup sleeping draught so I could get scientists home. She succeeded and was one of the best people i knew. I obviously was too small for the suit of armour. Regardless, I was determined to win Yaz.

“Come on Doctor,” Yaz called out, “YOU CAN DO IT!’

“Thank you,“ I called back.

The Knight was suspicious but I gave him a bow which was actually funny and hard to do.

The duel lasted hours, I was struggling at first and he had the upper hand BUT I knew I was then underdog and could still take it.

“Diversionary tactics,” I thought, “TIRE HIM OUT!”

I did some ei doing and hour later, things looked in my favour, he came closer with his word but he slumped over and I took advantage of his blunder and took him out.

“YAY DOCTOR,” Yaz shouted.

I won and was so happy to claim Yaz.

“Can I have ago,” she asked.

“Welll.....”

**Day 2**

I gave in, I wore a different dress to what Yaz wore. I looked like TARDIS Blue but I felt gorgeous actually. Yaz actually like a handsome young knight and her armour fit her. I was jealous to be honest.

I know Yaz well and she has experience so this might be a easy victory and all I could do was wait and support Yaz to victory.

As a princess, I as shocked at all the attention I was reciting so people thought some of my questions were odd.

Yaz’s fight was over in less than 5 minutes and she was hailed by the crowd. She walked towards me.

“Milady,” she said, “I believe we have a ride to catch.”

“Ohhhhhhh,” I exclaimed.

Yaz offered her am which I took and she lead me back to the TARDIS where we operated the TARDIS to take us to our next destination whilst we went back to bed.


	15. Watching A Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fam watch Harry Potter and things get teary!

We were tired after stopping the Praxeus virus from wiping out the world so the Docotr suggests we watched a movie together. On the other hand I felt disappointed that I din’t find an alien planet. I GUESS I AM COMPETITIVE.

I sat with the Doctor who appreciated the company whilst Graham and Ryan were on the other side looking suspicious but intrigued

“What re you looking at boys,” I snapped.

“Nothing,” the boys laughed.

We decide to have a Harry Potter marathon which was all 8 films. We started Philosopher’s. Stone. Seeing Harry’s experience with the magic world reminded us of when me, Ryan ad Graham first saw the TARDIS. It felt magic and allowed to me relive the mementos i first met the women who changed my life

Chamber of Secrets got Ryan intrigued, he could pick differences between him and Ron in this film.

“He is clumsy in this one,” he said and Graham agreed with him

Prisoner of Azkaban had the Doctor in tears with the scenes with Harry and Sirius. Obviously l knew the encounter with Master had triggered something emotionally.

“Are you OK,” i asked.

“Yes Yaz.”

“Are you sure,” asked Ryan in a worrying voice.

“I’m OK!”

Graham went patriot during the Goblet of Fire. He wasn’t keen on Durmstrang and kept his eye on them.

“Karkaroff is so sneaky,” he said, “I can see why Sirius thinks he’s suspicious cause he was a Death Easter.

“Yeah,” the rest of us said.

The Doctor was in tears by the end of Order of the Phoenix. I pulled her in for a hug and was kissing on the forehead.

“It’s ok,” I sad before turning to the boys, “Right boys.”

Unfortunately, the boys had time for a nap.

“Boys,” I scowled.

I joined the Doctor’s crying at the end of the Half Blood Prince when Dumbledore died. It was sad and I was lying on the Doctor who stroked my head affectionately.

Both parts of the Deathly Hallows had their friends awake. We all cried a lot in this one. Everyone was in tears when Dobby died.

“This is sad Grandad.”

“I know son! I know!”

At the end, I was asleep on the sofa with the Doctor’s arms holding on to me. When I woke up,I saw her staring at me and we kissed passionately whilst the oys were asleep. That was a good movie night.


	16. Clothing Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz suggest she and the Doctor swap clothes. The Docotr is unsure till...

I was’t exactly thrilled at Yaz’s latest idea She thought of an idea to spice our relationship. She remembered the conversation.... 

**_ “Let’s swap clothes! _ **

**_ “Yaz,” I replied back with unease, “I’m unsure about this. _ **

**_ “Don’t worry,” she replied _ **

**_ I knew she was going to say _ **

**_ “I’ll be careful with your coat as it’s precious to you.” _ **

Now,I was looking at myself in Yaz’s clothing. I actually suited the black leather jacket and I was wearing her blue jumper with a white star and blue jeans with finished with black shoes.

I will admit, Look cute in Yaz’s clothing. Yeah cute and attractive! This is what it’s like wearing women’s clothes.

“Yaz,” I said, “I’m ready”

OK,” Yaz’s voice boomed from the other room.

I left the bedroom and sw Yaz Khan in my clothes. She looked magnificent in my blue coat. She was in the clothes I wore for the first time after getting change of my predecessors tattied clothes. I will admit, I looked foxy in it. The blue over shoulder t shirt suited her whilst the rest of the outfit made her look different and unique.

“Doctor,” Yaz said to me, “I application your clothing more.”

‘THANK YOU,” I said, “I have always loved your clothing.”

Yaz smiled at me.

We stared at each other for a minute.

“We should do it again,” I said.

“Yeah,” said Yaz, “Tomorrow, we should do it in what’s we wore for Barton’s Party.

“OK, I am up for it,” I said.

Tomorrow, we will do it all over again.


	17. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Docotr and Yaz have a intimate moment!

I worried for the Doctor. From what I saw, the Cybermen was her old foe. She meant business. Looking at. It now, she snapped hard and I understand why. The way she knew what it could do to us kind of made her more determined to save us.She did choose a innocent life and now has to rectify her mistakes. I kind of understand now why she was determined. I remember when I went to see Nani Umbreen, se was worried I could be written out of existent. Luckily it didn’t but thanks to her, t made me appreciate my family.

I saw her at the console operating the controls, determined to locate Ashad. She was determined to fix things as she cared for people. She has done this before. Her hidden history makes me think she has been situations like this before.

I walked up to the Doctor and tapped her on the shoulder. The Doctor turned to face me

“Oh it’s you Yaz,” she said unsurely.

I said to her, “I know you have enough of being asked this but are you sure you’re alright? We’re all worried about you?”

“It’s the universe,” she said, “If I don’t stop Ashad myself, it’s in danger of being taken over. The universe is so beautiful but. It need caring for.”

I understand her.

She stared at me and I did the same. It was tense and emotional.

We touched each other lips and kissed.

A few seconds layer, we stopped as we heard Graham’s and Ryan’s voices.

“Come on Yaz,” the Doctor said in a serious voice, “The universe needs saving.”

“Yes Doctor,” I said in a business like voice and wait for our next set of instructions.


	18. Something Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is in prison for something she can’t remember doing. What does she does, parent Yaz is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set between The Timeless Children and Revolution of the Daleks  
> This is my take on how I think the Docotr would react.

_**Dear Yaz,** _

_**I know you’ re not going to get this but I thought I would let you know what’s going on. I am the. Only one in this cell.** _

_**The Judoon got in the TARDISand transported me too this prison. Apparently I’m guilty of crime I didn’t know I commit.** _

_**I am scared Yaz cause I can’t get out and I am sad. I don’t get what I have done. If I didn’t do it, then I should have been prosecuted earlier. It doesn’t make sense. I mean I know I have just** _ _**found out information that people who aren’t my own race have hidden from me years and turning me back into a child. I was scared and angry but unlike the Master, I didn’t kill them. I did avenge them once by becoming Lord President and that was a story.** _

_**I miss you, Ryan and Graham, I cry sometimes in my sleep. I just want to see you again and get out of here** _

_**I love you Yaz and I want you back.** _

_**Love from** _

_**The Doctor** _


	19. Gaming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor, Yaz, Naija and Sonya share a night in by playing Super Mario Deluxe

Me and the Doctor were having a night in my flat. We were joined by Sonya and my mum and it wa good having a girl night in. The Doctor suggested a Super Mario Deluxe Game Night which me and my family were worrried but once we started playing thing.

The Doctor and I were the toads, Naija played as Mario and Sonya was playing Luigi.

We did well on the first world but after our break, things got intresting. Me and Sonya often argued as we Sisters do and ended up causing our characters lose several lives.

“Sis what did you do?”

“You got in the way?”

“Right!”

It ended up turning bad as we ended up giving mum a few deaths and she wasn’t happy. The Doctor ended up taking one first the team when she tried to get the star coins.

We stopped after two worlds and went to sleep.

I woke up later to find the Doctor waiting for me at the games console.

“Shall we play World 3,” she asked.

I shook my head and walked over to join her.

We late more efficiently with the occasional banter and accidental deaths, especially in World 3 Castle where we occasional made some big bubbles and having to restart.

“Doctor,” I asked, “What are you doing?”

“Watch out,” she exclaimed.

Suddenly we both got hit the squashing stone thing.

We laughed togetherand look at each other

“It’s nice to spend time with you Doctor,” I said.

“Same,’ she replied, “Let’s finish this and go to bed.

“Yes, let’s get this done!”


	20. Pocky Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirteen and Yaz take on the game of Pocky

“What are the rules Docotr?”

“Let’s read them!”

Me and Yaz were about to play the pocky game which is known a Konpa.

“The rules,” I said, “We both take one side of the picky and w both eat. If one of us reaches the middle first or mouth comes of the pocky doesn’t win.

“WHAT?”

“However Yaz,” I continued, “If we end up kissing, we both win.”

Yaz was amazed. She had never seen a game like it.

“I love that idea!”

It was a great day for Pocky as it was pocky day so that’s why I decided to give it a go.

We picked out a pocky and placed it near our mouths.

“Ready Yaz?”

“Ready Doctor!”

We placed the pocky in our mouths and started biting.

I have to admit, we were both passionate and I saw Yaz face determined to win but I knew i wasn’t going to let that happen.

Minutes later later, we were getting closer to the middle but i felt I was losing control of my half of the pocky but I managed to save it from leaving my mouth.

Suddenly moments later, me and Yaz were kissing, it felt romantic and we suddenly noticed what we we’re doing. We managed to release the pocky and laugh.

“Again?”

“One more time!”

We laughed as we prepared for round 2. Would we have tie or would someone finish as runner up.

SPOILERS!


	21. They Argue/Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A argument over a chair! How crazy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you for reading this ONESHOTS as I reach the final 10 one shots. I hope you enjoy them!

“That’s my chair,” I said to the Docotr.

I was my sit down time and hen I got to the seat I usually love, the Doctor was sat in.

“It was empty so I sat on,” she replied,”

I usually sit there,” I said my face turning ed with anger

“Yaz,” the Doctor said, “we’re the fam. We can sit wherever we want in this ship. It’s May ship but I still share with people.

“”Not here Doctor.

“Yaz look at your,” The Doctor said in a. Harsh vice, “your being selfish about one chair. It’s everyone

“No!”

“Yes”

“No”

The Doctor stood up and faced me.

“Look what you’re turning into!”

I was taken aback.

“What do you mean,” I asked.

“You’re turning into the opposite of a police officer. Don’t be like those who set bad example.”

I remembered what I experienced

“You are Yasmin Khan, you’re are the most compassionate Police Officer I know.”

I suddenly felt emotional and ready to cry.

The Doctor put her arm around my shoulder.

‘Yaz! Don’t be like that,” she said. “You’re better than being selfish. You are kind and care about of us. Remember when you said I was in mardy mood.”

I laughed as I remember how sad she was. Then I reflected how she felt. All this over a chair.

“You’re right,” I said, “Sorry a stupid argument about one chair.”

“It’s ok,” she said as she kissed me on the lips. That felt better than me apologising as she forgive me.


	22. Water Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Yaz vs Graham and Ryan! Who Will Win?

“Yaz watch out,” I warned Yaz as Ryan was near her with his water pistol

I was playing Water Fight with the fam and me and Yaz were a team and Graham and Ryan were team. 

Yaz got my warning and jumped out in time. 

However she was unable to get out of Graham’s way and was out.

Two against one but I knew I could do it.

I was running forward but Graham and Ryan had me cornered but Graham and is guard down and I was able to squirt him out of the game and ran past him.

“Sorry Graham but you need to be on guard at all times.

“COME ON DOCTOR!”

“GO ON SON!”

The cheers were owing for me and Ryan. Ryan never let his fears get to him and kept his hoard whilst I kept avoiding getting in the shot of Ryan’s pistol..

A few minutes late, I stripped my water gun and Ryan got me.

“YES SON!”

Ryan was happy thathe won.

“YES VICTORY GRANDAD!”

The boysgave each other a hg whilst Yaz walked over to me and and drew me into a hug.

“You did well,” she said.

“I guess luck wasn’t on our side,” I said.

Yaz kissed me on the heel which I blushed at

The boys were amazed and joined them in their hug.

“Doc,” asked Graham, “Are you and Yaz...”

“Not now Graham,” I said.

“Here we go again,” Graham mouthed to Ryan who laughed and me and Yaz joined in.


	23. Playing Twister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The FAM play twister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after Water Fight

“Green right hand,” I said to the Doctor.

The Doctor placed her right hand on the green dot, with her left arm free, she was in danger of being disqualified if Ryan makes a good move.

Me and the fam decided after out Water Gun Game yesterday, we would let the Doctor try Twister.

I was on blue left foot and green right hand so I was in a precarious position.

“Your turn Son,” Graham said to Ryan who was

Ryan who was stood up, turned the wheel and got...

“Yellow left hand,” called out Ryan.

Ryan placed his hand out on the yellow but he was near her which end up causing the Doctor to wobble, she attempted to save herself but sadly fall down.

“I’M OUT,” she called out.

Graham had his turn which got him red left hand but just like me he was in a precarious position and unfortunately he caught out Ryan who’s elbow touched the mat which caught me and Graham too but I was able to hold and saw Graham fall out which meant....

“I WON I WON!”

I can’t believe I won. That’s how victory sounds like.

We got out of our mess and and once we were all free we had a group hug. The boys let go after a few second and the Doctor whispered in my ear, “Well done Yasmin Khan.”


	24. Something NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor nearly makes a mistake.

I was curious about what the human race called the internet. I was inspired by when me and Yaz played with Yaz’s mum and Sonya on Super Mario Deluxe. It was fun and difficult. I was watching what were called Let’s Plays on YouTube.

After a few videos, I noticed this thing come up when I pressed this enticing button, IT SAID nsfw. Should i check what it meant or just press play? I chose to press play but before I could press it....

“DOCTOR NO DON’T DO IT! YOU MIGHT REGRET YOUR DECISION IF YOU DON’T!”

Yaz had just came in striding over to me.

“NFSW is not suitable for watching,” she explained in a tough voice, “That’s what it means, listen to you local police officer.”

I pressed cancel immediately.

“Good girl,” Yaz replied, “I don’t want you watching bad videos. I want you to be safe.

“I am glad to hear that Yasmin Khan,” I said as we leant to kiss each other.


	25. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Yaz visits the constellation of Andromedai

“See that Yaz,” the Doctor told me, “This is a constellation of stars.”

“Wow,” I said, “What is it called.

“ANDROMEDA!”

We sat on the edge of the TARDIS doors stargazing.

“These stars are bright,” I said as the Doctor nodded.

She pointed at certain stars in Andromeda.

“What are these stars called

“Yaz,” the Doctor said, “Majority of them are just numbers and letters.

I spotted one of the stars stood out differently to everything else.

“That’s not a star,” I said, “IT’S A GALAXY!”

“Andromeda Galaxy,” the Doctor, “There are more stars in their, around 1 trillion or something.”

“Thanks for showing me Doctor.”

“No problem Yaz!”


	26. Ugly Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor isn’t keen on Yaz’s Nani’s Christmas Present but will Yaz’s advice change her mind?

“Yaz,” I shouted out, “I am not really fan of this sweater.”

“Doctor,” Yaz called out, “My Nani made this for us. “We should at least try and appreciate us. It’s Christmas.

Me and Ya were celebrating Christmas together and Yaz’s family have given u presents and Nani Umbreen had decided to try a new knitting challenge so she excited to knit me, Yaz, Sonya, Naija and Hakim sweaters.

I wasn’t a fan. The sweater looked ugly on me, it looked similar on Yaz but she was more prettier. I wore a jumper knitted by Mrs Poggitt who was possessed by Eknodine and she claimed it was, “Just the size of my grandson,” and I didn’t like either.

I struggled with human feelings and I couldn’t lie or be truthful.

“Listen,” said Yaz, “Why don’;’t wear these for today and see what you think tonight.

“Ok,” I said conceedligly.

At bed, I was still wearing the ugly sweater but now, I realised that Nani’s sweater wasn’t so bad after all.

“See,” said Yaz, “You love Nani’s Sweater.”

“Yeah,” I said, “You’re Nani has a good eye for a design.”

“She does,” Yaz replied, “She rang me earlier as I sent a photo of you in it and she loves you in it.”

I smiled at that. I thank Yaz’s Nani in my head and got into bed with Yaz for the night.


	27. Romantic Movie Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Yaz watch Titanic at Yaz’s flat!

It was a quiet night at my flat. Sonya, Mum and Dad were in bed which allowed me and the Doctor to watch a film together.

“This a good film,” said The Doctor. I love a disaster love and Titanic is one of them.

We were watching 1996 film the Titanic which is about the real life disaster on the Titanic but focused on a male from lower class called Jack and a female from upper class called Rose and they fall in love which late gets Rose’s love Cal jealous and attempts to split them up and then things get bad.

It was a good watch tonight.

“Jack looks well scrubbed up in this scene,” the Doctor said.

“You do too when you dressed up,” I said.

The Doctor smiled as she watched Rose and Jack walk down to dinner.

“I don’t like that Cal,” the Doctor said, “He looks he is going to blow over.”

The Doctor was right, after a few amazing Rose and Jack scenes, Cal frames Jack and she was fuming.

“ABUSIVE ABUSIVE,” she was shooting and she was of her top 

I was distracted but she was having me on with her complaints and didn’t even cafe about disturbing people.

At the end, we were both teary at Jack’s death and had to console each there but when they reunite at the end in the dream. There was a moment of synchronisity we kissed at the same time as them. Is it a coincidence, we will never know?


	28. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Nani Umbreen’s funeral and the Doctor and the khan family pay their respects.disres

It was a sad for Yaz’s family. It was Nani Umbreen’s funeral.

She had been ill for a few months and wasn’t getting better. Yaz’s family invited me at her death bed and he told me something important...

”Look after my Grandaughter. She needs you more than ever. I have seen your kindness and you deserve her more than ever.”

Now weeks later, me, Yaz, Naija, Hakim and Sonya showed up at the funeral in black. It was a traditional. Yaz, Naija and me wrote a speech whilst Sonya and Hakim sung a duet to one of Nani’ s favourite song.

I was the last to go and said...

”Umbreen was the most kind, genius and wisest person. I will miss her so much. When me and Yaz got together, Umbreen was one of our supporter and convinced Naija to let Yaz follower her hearts and I am grateful for that. I am more grateful of dealing my friend at the wedding for being too loud and disrespectful. We need someone strict there. Me and the family will miss you Umbreen.”

After the funeral, we went for a hot drink at a cafe and Naija thanked me for mentions her mum having a go at Captain Jack at the wedding then went back to the flat when we share memories of Umbreen. I was wanting to share our adventures when we met her younger Umbreen but I had conflicted thoughts so I thought it was best of Yaz and I didn’t tell them.

At night, me and Yaz were in bed. Yaz was still looking at photos of her Nani and broke in to tears.

”Ae you ok,” I said.

”I miss her,” she said, “I just remember when we could save her husband and had to let him die as it was fixed. He died to save Umbreen and allow me and my family to leave.

”It was sad,” I said before breaking into tears, “I felt bad as I couldn’t save him and stop all this but it persuaded Umbreen and her mum to move away to safety.

”You’re right,” Yaz said, “Do you think Nani would want us crying?”

”No,” I said and gave her a hug.

I was sure Nani would want us to carry on and this what we should do in her memory.


	29. Karoake Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team TARDIS have a KAROAKE NIGHT!

_**”All I know, All I know, Loving you is a listen game.”** _

As I was singing Arcade by Duncan Laurence on our Eurovision Karoake night on the TARDIS karaoke bus with the Doctor, Ryan and Graham, it made me think what if this happened to me and the Doctor.

The Doctor stared at me mesmerised by my voice.

Once I finished, they fam gave me a big round of applause.

The Doctor sang Michaela’s Chameleon which also had lyrics about lov.

_**”Give me water, I’m a swimmer, Give me fire, I’m your fighter, Give me love, I’m your lover.”** _

I was smiling at how good her vocals were.

_**”She got me dirty dancing, Dirty Dancing.”** _

Ryan had some fun and sang a Luca Hanni’s She Got Me, dancing like nobody was watching as he was having fun which we all loved.

**_”Say na na na, On a dark deserted way, say na na na, There's a light for you that waits, it's na na na_ **

**_Say na na na, say na na na_ **

**_You're not alone, so stand up, na na na, Be a hero, be the rainbow, and sing na na na_ **

**_Say na na na”_ **

The rest of us laughed at Graham crooning out Say Na Na Na and laughing at his dad dancing.

We finished with singing Tamta’s Replay

**_“That's when you call me, that's when you call me, Say you're feeling lonely_ **

**_Early in the morning, early in the morning, Time is moving slowly_ **

**_We keep it undercover, I know you miss the taste Heart beats like an 808,_ **

**_You need my love on replay.”_ **

We all sang the chorus loudly with me and the Doctor hold hands and staring lovingly at each other.

_**“Replay, replay, replay, yeah** _

_**You need my love on replay** _

_**Replay, replay, replay, yeah”** _


	30. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor needs a new outfit for Barton’s Party & requires the TARDIS’s helps!

“A fancy party. What should I wear. The invite said fancy clothes.”

I was getting ready to pay Daniel Barton a visit as he was only lead in our case.

I looked through the wardrobe as the TARDIS tried to point me near dresses.

“Do you really think a dress is appropriate for a spy mission,” I shouted to the TARDIS.

The TARDIS remained quiet for a few minutes before then pointing me into a direction of men’s clothes. I picked up a white dirt and black braces then I realised the TARDIS got it right.

This led me to some black boots, black socks and black cropped trousers similar to my usual outfit then I was inspired towards to a Bow tie that had a black background with golden dots.

“I like this,” I said.

It took me a few minutes to work out how to tie the bow tie. It been years and once I was satisfied with my work.I looked in a mirror.

“That won’t do. I need a jacket,” I said.

I looked for a jacket, presumably one that was wearable for a party.

I found a long black coat, that had the lapels of dinner suit.

I placed it on me and looked at the mirror and said...

“Brilliant!”

Yaz was waiting in the console room. She wore a white top with a metal bow necklace with the rest of her outfit in black but her jacket was the standout of her outfit.

I spotted her when I walked in.

“The boys aren’t ready yet,” I asked.

“Not yet,” Yaz told me, “I spoke to O, they should be long, thy found their suits.”

“I think we look the part,” I said then stopped in my tracks, “Your jacket!”

“Your bow tie!”

We both had some form of glitter which made us look girly.

“We look amazing together,” starting at each ther as we both said it.

“Are we interrupting something,” said a loud voice.

Graham, Ryan and O were in their dinner suits.

Suddenly, Ryan and O had been attracted by the girls outifts.

“Have we got a party to crash or not,” asked Graham.

Isnapped out of my trance and said, “Yes thank you Graham,

I walked to the lever and pulled the lever to fly to our party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my Thasmin 30 Day Challenge. It was a challenge but I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading!


End file.
